Episode 5504 (13th January 2010)
Plot Natasha demands an expiation. She asks Faye how long she's been sleeping with her husband. Mark claims today was the first time they've kissed but Natasha knows he's lying. The commotion downstairs momentarily distracts Ryan and Maisie from their passionate embrace. With some encouragement from Rodney, Jimmy suggests Nicola cuts back on Angelica's christening. Nicola ignores the suggestion. Natasha believes Faye is out for revenge and doesn't actually want Mark. As the argument rages on downstairs, Ryan and Maisie continue to kiss then begin to undress. Cain isn't best pleased to find Charity with Nikhil in the pub. Maisie identifies one of the voices downstairs as Natasha. Natasha has had enough of Mark's lies - she's going to go to the police and take him to court. Instead, Mark offers to go away and give Natasha whatever she wants. Faye tells Natasha that if Mark was happy, he would've never come back to her. Natasha brings up her and Mark discussing the possibility of having a fourth child. She explains it was Mark's reaction she was after, and it told her everything she needed to know. In the café, Gennie and Jamie discuss Gennie's upcoming holiday. Viv suggests Jamie goes along too but Jamie is unsure. Faye and Natasha continue to argue. Mark explains he buried his feelings for Faye for so long but they didn't go away. Faye reveals to Natasha that she and Mark had agreed to end things. Natasha demands to know if Mark loves Faye. Ryan and Maisie come downstairs just in time to witness Natasha slapping Faye after Faye declares it's her who Mark loves. Katie has been avoiding the pub and the shop so she doesn't bump into Ryan. She tells Leyla she really thought Ryan was different. Natasha asks Maisie what she's doing here. Much to Faye, Natasha, and Mark's horror, Maisie announces she and Ryan are seeing each other. Nicola knows she's been overspending on the christening and agrees to scale things down so Scarlett offers to pay for the booze. Cain, and most of the pub, watch as Charity flirts with Nikhil in an attempt to persuade him hire her. Cain sits down next to them and demands an explanation from Charity. Natasha tries to establish what's going on between Maisie and Ryan and demands to know if they've slept together. Ryan shouts they haven't although Maisie questions why she can't sleep with whoever she wants. Mark tries to tell Ryan and Maisie the truth but can't so Natasha tells Maisie she can't ever sleep with Ryan because he's her brother. Outside the pub, Cain and Charity argue. Ryan and Maisie are stunned by the revelation that they're siblings. Maisie concludes Natasha is making it up and this is a warped idea of a joke. Ryan insists his dad's name is Daniel Lamb and he's dead. Faye explains she thought he was but then she found him again whilst Mark comments it's easy enough to change your name. Maisie insists Ryan can't be her brother as he's her boyfriend. Jimmy returns home from the pub and asserts to Nicola that Carl is going to be Angelica's Godfather whether she likes it or not. Cain and Charity continue to argue but soon their anger turns to passion. Ryan questions how Faye could let him make friends with Mark's other children and not say anything. Maisie is so sickened by the revelation that Ryan is her brother that she throws up. whilst Ryan gets in Mark's face and tells him he's going to hate him for as long as he lives. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Carl King - Tom Lister *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley Guest cast None. Locations *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and Ryan's room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Café Hope - Café *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,170,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes